


Melt Away in the Sun

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [39]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, its mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Mateo struggles after losing people on a call.Characters of color appreciation week day 5: Favorite friendship between characters of color
Relationships: Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Melt Away in the Sun

The call didn’t end well. Only one of the three victims made it into the ambulance. Mateo is silent the whole way back to the station, just staring out the window with a vacant expression. When they get back to the station, Owen tells them all to go take a breather while he starts cooking lunch and Mateo just vanishes. 

After Marjan’s turnout coat is hung up neatly, she looks around the locker room and turns to Paul, “Did you see where Mateo went?” 

Paul looks around too and frowns, “I’m not sure.”

“Okay.” She thanks him and walks out of the locker room. Marjan doesn’t find Mateo in the kitchen, the living room, the bay, the bunks, or anywhere else in the station. Their shift doesn’t end for another four hours so he couldn’t have left. 

She’s about to give up when she sees the door to the supply closet is slightly ajar. That’s not something completely out of the ordinary, maybe Michelle’s team just needs to restock the ambulance. But she’s run out of places to look for the youngest firefighter so she pushes the door open and walks inside. 

The supply closet is more like a supply room with shelves full of extra materials to stock the trucks and such. The overhead lights are off and the room smells like dust. At first, she doesn’t see Mateo, but as she walks deeper inside she finds him curled up by the only window in the room, sitting on the windowsill. Buttercup is sitting on the ground beside him, head on his leg, whining softly as Mateo scratches his head. 

He stares out the window, down at the parking lot and Marjan can see unshed tears in his eyes.  
Marjan makes sure to make noise as she approaches so she doesn’t startle him. “Supply closet’s a good choice. Hardly anyone comes in here and never for very long.” She sits down on the ledge with him, scratching behind Buttercup’s ear.

“Leave me alone.” Mateo doesn’t look at her. 

“I don’t think I should,” Marjan tells him. She looks out the window as well. “Back in Florida, my place was the roof. No one would ever find me up there, not that they ever wanted to. I could lay there on the roof and just breathe, let everything that happened at the calls just melt away in the sun.” 

“How can you do that?” Mateo asks quietly, picking at a thread on his pants.

“What?” 

“Just let go? How can you forget their faces?” As he says that, the tears in Mateo’s eyes grow thicker, but don’t fall. 

Marjan sighs, “I don’t. I just...I just tell myself that I did everything I could do to save them and I pray. I pray that the people I couldn’t help find rest.” She touches his hand, “I know it’s hard and I don’t want to tell that it gets easier, because it doesn’t. But it does get easier to let them go.”

Mateo sniffs and seems to curl even more in on himself, “I don’t think I believe in any god.” 

“You don’t have to,” Marjan assures him. “But find something that gives you peace of mind. Talk to a counselor, go to group therapy.” Mateo makes a face at that one. “It’s not that bad, there are a few good ones for first responders. But my point is there are people here to help you. And if that seems too intimidating then let us have you back. We’re a team, we look out for each other.” 

“Thank you,” he says softly.

“Can I give you a hug?” Marjan asks. She waits for Mateo to nod before leaning over and hugging him tightly. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Thank you,” Mateo whispers into her shoulder. A few moments later, Mateo pulls back and wipes his eyes. Buttercup nudges his hand and he laughs as he pets his head. 

“Cap’s making lunch, why don’t you come down and eat?” Marjan smiles when Mateo agrees and follows her out of the closet. When they get down to the kitchen, Paul pulls Mateo into a side hug while Judd ruffles his hair. 

“You okay, kid?” Owen asks as he passes Mateo a plate. 

Mateo looks at Marjan and nods, “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
